


Even in the Dark

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, SwanMills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, one shot capturing a morning with Dark Swan, Henry, and Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things so I decided to write a short, simple story. Hope you enjoy!

It should’ve been a strange sight and most would say the Mayor and the young boy should’ve run in the other direction. But there they were. Regina was cooking pancakes to a perfect golden brown with Henry next to her, scrambling the eggs, and the Dark One supervising the operation, making snarky comments that did not hold a semblance of malice.

“Kid, you have to beat the eggs, not give it a shiatsu. “

“Regina, you’re gonna burn the edges at that temperature.”

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?”

“It’s just you.” Regina and Henry crooned at the same time, secretly exchanging small grins. Emma leaned over their shoulders, peeking at both of them and catching their smiles before wrapping an arm around them.

Since taking on the darkness and returning for Camelot empty handed, Emma had started reconnecting with her family, mostly Regina and Henry. Snow and Charming tried very hard to speak with Emma but the blonde seemed to be holding a grudge over something but she wouldn’t speak of it to anyone. 

The blonde, or technically white-haired, woman was constantly over, eating breakfast and dinner with Regina and Henry before just hanging out. One thing Emma never spoke about was her break up with Hook, which was disconcerting because the man practically fled as he gave her one last message. 

“I’m done! That… creature… isn’t Emma! Well, you know what, your Majesty? You can have her if she wants you so much!”

Regina never mentioned it to Emma, figuring that the pirate had noticed her lingering looks and affectionate gazes. Hook was known for his jealousy, whether it was warranted or not.

“I’m a Dark One, you know. You should fear me.” Emma grinned brightly.

“You’re as scary as a Labrador, Ma.” Henry chuckled, his voice slowly becoming deeper as the years went by. Emma pinched his shoulder lightly as Regina smirked, feeling euphoria flood her system. Henry pulled the finished eggs from the burner and turned his side of the stove top off before making himself a plate.

“I’m going to eat upstairs. I want to add some last minute details to my Power Point.”

“Don’t—“ 

“I won’t get anything dirty and I’ll clean up after myself!” Henry yelled as he ascending the stairs. Regina shook her head at her son’s antics. 

“He won’t get anything dirty, Madame Mayor, but maybe we can get a bit dirty down here.”

The blatant flirting was recently new but Regina wasn't complaining, especially when Emma wrapped her hands around Regina’s waist, like she was at that moment. The brunette chuckled seductively. It usually ended then, with Emma pulling away and Regina wishing she hadn't.

But Emma didn’t let go. Instead, she placed a soft kiss right behind Regina’s ear, “I want it to always be this way. Me, you, and the kid.”

Regina swallowed thickly, “Me too.”

“Yeah?” Regina smiled lightly as she nodded, “Yeah, it’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Regina gasped at that and at Emma’s finger roaming over her soft abdomen. That closeness never ceased and Emma never let go.


End file.
